H3LPM3N0W0R31S3 (Fake)
This is all fake. Im trying to get badges and be good and making creepypastas. So... thats all. Where It All Started Once i was playing Surive the disasters 2. Somebody names H3LPM30R31S3 joined the game. He came up to me and said "Help me now..." I tried to help him but i couldent hand over my heal coil. Then the disaster started. It was flood. He died but i survived. Then H3LPM30R31S3 came up to me again. This time he said "You didn't help me." I replied "I can't." Then he left the game. I kept playing the game. After 3 minutes he joined again. This time, he was flying around the map. He was spamming "You didn't help me." Then the same thing came up on my screen. Then the backround turned black. It was swirling around. It gave me a headache. Then it stopped. People were saying in the chat "WHAT HAPPEND?!?!?!?" And stuff like that. Then everyone except me and H3LPM30R31S3 left the game. The game became darker. Finally, when the whole game was pitch black it stopped. Then it reversed. But this time there was music playing backwards. I didn't know what the song was. (I still don't.) Then H3LPM30R31S3 said "Help me..." I replied "How?" He didn't respond. But instend, the game glitched. I left the game, but it sent me back in. Then H3LPM30R31S3 said "No leaving until you help me." Then he left. I was able to leave to. He gave me a friend request. I clicked declind. But when i clicked it they switched. I tried to unfriend him but it just said "No unfriending." I was freaked out. Then i calmed down and stopped playing roblox. H3LPM30R31S3's World H3LPM30R31S3 opened chat. Below me is the chat. Me: Hello! H3LPM30R31S3: Im going insane, in my world... nothing exists. In my world, there nobody alive. In my world, IM A PSYCHOPATH! Me: What? Chat end. I was confused. He was his own world? He's a psychopath? Then he gave me another message. H3LPM30R31S3: In my world, see your every move. In my world, its the end of you. Me: What? Chat end. I was even more confused. He sees me? Its the end of me? Then he chatted with me again. H3LPM30R31S3: In my world, your up in chains, bleeding, screaming for help. In my world, your gonna be gone, nobody will care, they will hang you, like your nothing. H3LPM30R31S3: So you better be my slave, or you will be hanged. Me: I think your going to far. H3LPM30R31S3: No, you will see that im normal. And your insane, nobody cares. So you should me ready to die. Soon... Me: When will i die? Me: Tell me! H3LPM30R31S3: Sooon... you'll see. When your hanged. Me: Stop it please! Chat end. I was so scared. I stopped playing roblox. Then i got back on. He chatted with me again. H3LPM30R31S3: I see your trying to escape from me. Me: How do you know? Chat end. I wanted him to stop chatting with me. He did after a while. But I was still confused and scared. His Words I joined Jailbreak. H3LPM30R31S3 was there. He said "You, my victim. Its after you." Then i got teleported to a game called "His Words". It was a wall of text. Below me is what it says. The world is near. Well, the end is near. Your soul is trapped. You... 1000010000101010101010101000001010101010 take me away. Its over. But 101010101010000101010110100101010101010101010010101. He is coming to... kill... you... I tried to leave but the button was darkesh red. Then it turned more gray. Then i couldn't click it. After exploreing with more text like "He is coming." And "Your fate is near." Then i could leave. But there was a room. It had a label on it. The label said "Face your fears to leave." Then i went into the room. It was everything i was afraid of. Then i was able to leave. I left the game. But a picture of H3LPM30R31S3 was on the screen. Then H3LPM30R31S3 messaged me. He said "His words... my favorite game. It updates every day. So make sure to join every day!" I replied "No thanks." Then the chatbox closed. Everything was normal. After changing me avatar, things got strange. I started playing some MM2. But the name was 10000001011111000000111 AFTER YOU. The join said "Join us." I didn't click it. Then i felt like i should shutdown the computer. But i wanted to do it later. Then text on my screen appeared. It said "Trying to shutdown. I don't think so." Then it shutdown for me. I know its cliche but i wanted it to shutdown. (And its fake.) After 5 minutes i rebooted the computer. Typed in my password. Got in, and played some roblox. I saw something in the front page. It was a game called YOU RAN AWAY. I played it, that was a bad choice. After leaving the place, my avatar changed. (Yes, the game was just the normal place.) It was all red with acid on it. My bio changed to "Acid is the symbol of H3LPM30R31S3." Thats when i relized, acid is the symbol of H3LPM30R31S3. Luckily, i saved my avatar. So i put my normal one on. Then i noticed i had a new item. It was called "The Symbol Of H3LPM30R31S3." It had acid all over it. With a symbol that said "H3LPM30R31S3." I checked on the item. It was made by ROBLOX. I was confused why ROBLOX made this useless item. But it wasen't useless, it was a hacker tool. I noticed when i joined a game and i have admin commands. I didn't have admin in that game. I could ban people. Then the item was offsale. I was the only owner. Then, ROBLOX deleted the item. But i still had it. Days later, i lost the item. But i still had the commands. But the item was replaced with the a Dominus. I couldn't equip it for some reason. Then the item wasn't there. I lost my dominus. I refreshed and i had no items. I refreshed again and it was back to normal. I was still confused what happend. Then something strange happend next time i played. H3LPM30R31S3 Is True, HELP HIM OR ELSE I went back on roblox. Then i found a game called YOU SHOULD OF HELPED HIM. I joined for some reason. It was everything i saw from the past. Then, i saw the creepiest thing at the end. Tomorrow showed me dead hanging. I was freaked out. I left the game. I stopped playing roblox because that image could give me nightmares. So im meaning. Help him or this will happen. This is short but i dont have that much time to make the part. "The Monster" W.I.P